1. Field of Use
This disclosure is generally directed to layered imaging members, photoreceptors, photoconductors, and the like.
2. Background
Xerographic reproduction apparatus use a photoreceptor in the form of a drum in the creation of electrostatic images upon which toner is deposited and then transferred to another drum or belt. Photoreceptor drums are in contact with charging rollers. The charging rollers charge the photoreceptor. This contact between the photoreceptor and the charging rollers can create torque and wear issues with the charging rollers. It would be desirable to minimize such torque and wear issues.
In addition, it would be desirable to have formulations for overcoat layers of photoconductors that are stable for long period of times. Typical overcoat formulations tend to agglomerate if left standing for long periods of times. When this occurs extra milling and ultrsonication processes are required to return the overcoat formulation to proper specification.